


A Knight Disgraced

by frappe_mermaid



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Missing Scene, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frappe_mermaid/pseuds/frappe_mermaid
Summary: Fay mulls over why he wasn't able to go in Sakura's place for the item Yuuko requested as he watches his beloved princess slumber.





	A Knight Disgraced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JordannaMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/gifts).



> Set post-Tokyo Acid Rain arc.
> 
> It's hard for me to write a fic with a 'happy' feel for these two. I love them so much and when I saw that someone posted them as a pair for a stocking, I had to write it! (Tried to throw in some fluff; I hope it's enough, heh.)

_"You let her go on her own in such a dangerous place?!"_

Fay's knuckles still burn from walloping Kurogane. His fingers clench into a tight fist and he covers Sakura's shoulders with his other arm, leading her away from the men who were _supposed_ to be protecting her. The metallic tang of blood churns his stomach; Sakura has sustained far too many wounds for him to feel safe around her, him being a vampire now.

"It's all right," he reassures her. "We'll have you patched up in no time."

In spite of everything that she has endured, Sakura offers him the same smile as always. "Thank you, Fay, for worrying," she says quietly. "I'm sorry I went against what you told me to; I owe these people my life and that debt had to be repaid."

"I would prefer it if you asked one of us next time," Fay chides her gently, noticing her limp. "We'd happily go in your place, princess."

Sakura pauses to catch her breath on a flight of stairs. "I can't keep putting these things off on all of you, though. N-Not with good conscience..."

Sighing, Fay sweeps her off the ground and into his arms, bearing her up the remainder of the stairs until they reach the survivors' rest area. He waves Kakyou aside as the man starts to make an offer, apologizing softly, "I can take care of her now. Just leave me your medical supplies."

Murmuring something along the lines of 'suit yourself,' Kakyou takes one last glance at the wounded princess before leaving the area.

"This is already a given, but..." Fay's voice trails off. "This may sting."

Sakura takes the strap of leather offered to her between her teeth and grips the mattress, nodding.

With the aid of what little healing magic remains to him, Fay chances his own freedom to close most of the smaller wounds on Sakura's body. As he dips the rag in antiseptic and presses it against a deeper wound on her leg, though, her injured eye flies open. She grunts and spasms on the bed, struggling to lie still.

Blood pools with the white of her eye and muddles the brilliant green of her iris. Fay almost touches his own absent eye out of shock. Instead, his hand strays to touch her temple and slide down past her eye.

"I'm so sorry."

He binds the wound on her leg and moves on to the next challenge: setting her limp arm back into its proper socket.

"Please, forgive me, princess."

Each spastic movement of her back arching on the bed electrifies him to the core. Her pain resonates with his own and he works quickly to minimize the possibility of collateral damage. Once her arm is set, he goes about the rest of his task with as much gentle care as he can. After he finishes with her eye, he notices the sudden lack of jerks or muffled cries coming from the princess.

"Sakura?"

His vampiric abilities kick into overdrive. Her heartbeat thuds in his ears like thunder and he almost drops her from the suddenness of it. Ignoring instinct and the saliva pooling in his mouth, he lowers her back to the bed.

_"It should have been me."_

Selfish impulse drives him to lie down beside her, but guilt forces him to wrap her in his protective embrace. He holds her as if she were glass, stroking her hair and whispering to her, "There _will_ not be a repeat of these circumstances, I promise you."

 _"If you need someone to die for you, then let it be_ me _."_


End file.
